


Sick Day

by VescenBubbles



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, Kevin is not good at taking care of people, M/M, Sick Double D, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VescenBubbles/pseuds/VescenBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little drabble that I wrote for PowderedSugarFrost. </p><p>When Eddward gets sick Kevin is forced to take care of him. Not being skilled in the area of care he ends up making a big mess of things, but it was the thought that counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaktusJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaktusJuice/gifts).



Kevin groaned out in distress as he pulled and the rim of his hat. He wasn’t sure what to do at this point. He wasn’t good at taking care of people let alone someone who was sick… which happened to be his boyfriend Eddward currently. He gritted his teeth as he heard the other cough a bit from the bedroom of their dorm.

He frowned as he paced the floor a bit. He needed to think of something. Anything. What did people usually do to take care of the sick. He sighed heavily as he rubbed his finger tips to his temples.

After a moment he moved into the bedroom and leaned on the door frame. “Hey, Double Dork… how are you feelin’.” He asked as he crossed his arms.

“Ahem, well Kevin. It is a nice gesture to ask me that, but as of current I am not doing well as I am both hacking up bodily fluids such as phlegm and running a rather alarming fever.” Edd said as he lulled his head to the side and lifted one hand to cover his face.

The jock swallowed and frowned more. “… Shit. Sorry… is there something I can do?” He asked raising his brows in question.

Double D went silent a moment in thought before nodding a few moments after. “Well, it would be very kind of you to get me something to eat… um… not something to heavy… so soup maybe. It is best for me if I have a substance in my system.”

Kev listened to the other before pushing himself off the frame. He nodded his head. “Alright, Dude. Give me a moment.” He than moved from the room and headed out to the Dormitory Kitchen.

Opening the cabinets he looked for any kind of soup he could find. He frowned at his results. There were to many choices: Packets, cans, and boxes, Chicken Noodle, Cream of Soup, and Onion Soup. It was a hard choice.

He stared at the contents for about three minutes before grabbing up two packets and a can; The other could choose what he wanted. He pulled out two cups and filled them with water before sticking one in the microwave. While that was in he set a pot on the stove and poured the can’s liquids inside.

He let those cook stirring the stove top soup every so often before removing the first cup and replacing it with the second. He than proceeded to pour one of the packets into the cup and use a spoon to stir it.

When all the soups were made he set them on a platter and began to make his way up the stairs as carefully as he could. He creeped up each step carefully trying to be as cafeful about it as he could, but his foot caught the edge of the step and the platter went flying from his hands.

Landing all over the stairs and floor Kevin stared at the mess he made. Fuck. FUCK. He sighed. He lifted his hands to rub his forehead again as he turned his head from the failure he made to look at the pantry. He paused at the small item he saw.

It was a round small bowl. It was red and had the words ‘Chicken Soup’ on it with a little 'Just add hot water’. He smiled. He grabbed it from the pantry and moved back into the kitchen where he made it up quickly after heating up some water.

He carried it up the stairs and opened the door before setting it down on the nightstand next to Eddward. “Soup.”

“… What was all the ruckus downstairs Kevin?” Double D asked with a frown.

The red head shook his head. “It was nothing… nothing at all…” He muttered before. “I made soup.”

Eddward looked to the container before speaking. “… Kevin,” He paused. Not many people served the ill soup from a Styrofoam cup often and nor did they make as big of a mess as Kevin did, but he did understand that Kevin was trying. That thought made him smile before he reached out to pick up the soup. “I very much appreciate this.”

“Yeah, whatever…” Kev told, but gave a small smile. “So do you need me to get you a garlic ring necklace or something? Doesn’t that help…?”

“Kevin, no… I am sick… I am not the object of a Vampire.”


End file.
